The invention relates to an electrostatic microvalve comprising a partition separating a first and second valve chamber from each other and having a through duct extending through it, such through duct opening at a first and, respectively, a second duct opening into the first and, respectively, the second valve chamber, and furthermore comprising a valve member arranged in the first valve chamber, which by means of an electrostatic drive is able to be switched over between an open position clear of the first duct opening and a closed position closing the first duct opening. Furthermore the invention relates to a method for the operation of an electrostatic microvalve.